A New Member
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: HIATUS theres a new girl at the school but is disguised as a boy, and has a dark secret. who's heart will she win? rated:M


hi everyone :3 i know i siad i'll only be making fma but i got bored and made this, please enjoy

disclaimer: i dont own ouran high school host club, i only own miko and her cousin, and sis, also her family oh also all the animals she owns.

* * *

A New Member (Host Club)

You sighed as you exited the principals office, you looked around to see all the girls were starring at

you with hearts in their eyes. You quickly walked away and went up the stairs, you saw a door which was a music room _hmmm curiosity killed the cat_ you opened the door and you looked to see six guys standing as well as a girl in costumes _is it Halloween already?_ the guy with the blond hair came up to you "hello, so why are you here?" you shrugged "don't know, I think I should've gone the other way. But girls were giving me those hearts in the eye look" he smirked "really?? Hikaru Karou set him up" your eyes widen "what?!"

then they grabbed you and shoved you into a changing room and held the door "okay now change into the uniform that's there" you were really confused_ I don't like this school anymore….I wish my cousin could save me_ you quickly changed into the uniform and came out, they all stared at you. Right now you felt really uncomfortable then the little kid jumped onto you "hi!!! You can call me Honey-kun" you had a sweat drop "umm o-okay" then the guy who looked like a girl came over "hi I'm haruhi" you nodded "h-hi……where am I exactly?"

the guy with the blond hair smiled "your in the Host Club" you crossed your arms "but I don't even want to be a host, I was forced by YOU!!!!" he had a sweat drop "well anyways I'm Tamaki, that over there in the glasses is kyouya, the tall one is Mori and of course you know the twins" you sighed "hi everyone, I'm……."

you were having trouble actually saying your name since you had your real name then you had your two fake name. They all stared at you "my names….miko" Tamaki smiled "well miko welcome to the club" then you heard laughter and out of nowhere a girl appeared from the floor _okay that's it!!! I'm killing my cousin for this!!!_ she looked at you "so I see we have a new member, that means he'll need a new name style" you tilted your head to the side "whats that?" Tamaki smiled "awww that's so cute" he hugged you. She laughed "lets see"

she kept starring at you and you just starred back "we can give you the silent type" you had a lot of anime sweat drops "but doesn't that go with mori? After all he is very quiet" she turned into Medusa in a matter of seconds "WHEN I GIVE YOU A NAME YOU KEEP IT!!!!" you growled and yelled "DON'T MAKE ME BE-……….I'm not going to fight over a stupid name style if I never wanted to join this club in the first place"

hikaru and Kaoru came over to you "how about we play a game, if you guess right you can leave but if you guess wrong you have to stay" you turned a bit blue and sighed "fine, let me guess I have to guess which is hikaru right?" they seemed surprised "yeah, so tell us who is who" you smiled "hikaru is the one on the right and kaoru is the one of the left" their eyes widen "BUT HOW?!?!" you looked to the side "that's a secret" they smirked "oh really, tell us" you grumbled "no, you'll find it weird" haruhi whispered something into your ear which made you laugh a little "fine, the way I could've told the difference was because……you had different auras" they all turned a mix of blue and white as if they were scared of you. You turned around "okay I'm leaving and to think that I wanted to stay" they all grabbed you and placed you on a chair "okay different name, not silent…how about sensitive" you glared "I am not sensitive"

the Medusa girl came "well what do your family call you, tell the host club as for me I must leave" then she went back to where ever she hides. You looked to the side, they thought you were thinking, you sighed "well they sometimes call me weird names like the distant one, the tricky one, the dark one, the winter one, and sometimes…." You mumbled the last one and they got closer "sorry we couldn't hear you, what was it?" you yelled "the chibi one" they laughed except for mori, honey-kun, and haruhi. You clenched your fist and went into the changing room and started to change "wait Miko we didn't-" they opened the door to see you changing, they saw the front, you only had your pants and a bra on but you covered your breast with a shirt…..you got evil red eyes "..I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

they had anime tears "no we're sorry!!!!" you quickly slammed the door shut and placed on your shirt then came out "miko you're a girl!" you grumbled "tell the whole world why don't you, yes I am a girl but you have to keep quiet or else my cousin might have to hurt you. Besides all the teachers, the principal and the superintendent knows about it" they stared at haruhi "did you know?"

haruhi nodded and you smiled "well at least she has a better keen eye then all of you put together except for mori and honey-kun" kyouya smiled "well why don't you join the club, it'll be better to keep your secret with us" you scratched the side of your head "fine but next time KNOCK!!!" you were walking out the door when they looked at you "where's your uniform?"

you took off your shirt "it was under my regular shirt, so lets get going" they followed you and the girls saw you, you quickly hid behind the guys "their kind of scary" the girls smiled and waved at the guys, some girls came forward and they went separate ways. You just sat there and some girls came over "hi, whats your name?" you smiled "miko" they had hearts in their eyes "what a beautiful name" you had to keep calm so you smiled "but not as beautiful as yours I bet"

more girls came over with hearts in their eyes and they had hearts flying out of them "can you escort me tomorrow?!" you waved your hands back and forth "calm down, I don't want you to hurt yourself" they got more dreamy looks in their eyes. Tamaki was glaring at you "Miko is stealing all the girls, mommy do something!!!" kyouya sighed and he went over to where you were "alright girls you have to be careful he's new here and you don't want to break him" they had anime tears "we're so sorry"

you had a sweat drop "no no really that's okay, besides if you break me you can always fix me" they instantly got happy "let me fix you!!!!" Tamaki had anime tears "they left me for miko" haruhi and the others came next to him "your right, but we still have some girls with us. Guess miko's going to be doing just great in our club" kyouya smiled "is it alright if I have a word with miko by ourselves"

they smiled "of course" they went far away but still stared "thanks for saving me back their" he nodded "anytime, so how did you know what to say?" you shrugged "I don't know, I guess I just say what every girl wants to hear from a guy" he nodded then left and some of the girls came over. Over to where the others are "yay our costumers are back" haruhi looked at miko then to kyouya "so what did he say?"

he looked at Tamaki and at haruhi "well that he is only saying what girls want to hear" Honey-kun smiled at the girls "yay sweets" they awed and smiled. Back to you, they kept talking to you asking questions and you answered every single one of them one of the girls hit a tea cup that was there by mistake and you quickly grabbed it before it fell "here's your cup" they smiled "ahhh he touched your cup" they smiled more.

She felt embarrassed "sorry about the cup thing" you smiled "that's alright, besides I had to save it since it was touched by your lovely hands" she fainted. You freaked out "hey are you okay?" her friends shook her slightly and she started waking up "you have to try not to faint in front of someone as charming as him" you sighed "I'm glad your alright, I thought I had to do mouth to mouth with your lips to save you"

all the girls in front of you fainted, you had sweat drops. Some of the guys come over "wow your pretty good at this, even Tamaki is getting angry. None of us are able to make them faint like you". you shrugged and went over to the girls and whispered something into their ears and they all woke up "so dreamy!!!" you smiled and your cell phone rang "well if you'll excuse me ladies I have to take this call" you got up and bowed then left and went next to one of the plants and started talking very softly into it.

The conversation:

Person: how's your day so far?

You: good, I'm in a club

Person: which one?

You: well it's a host club

Person:… you must tell me every pretty-

You hanged up on the phone "same as always using me to get to pretty girls, shame on you". you turned and bumped into the hikaru and kaoru "we need you for one second" they grabbed you and pulled you to some of the girls and they smiled "he's very good at guessing who is who watch" they sat you down and the girls covered your eyes then in a minute they uncovered it and you saw them standing in front of you with the same hair style and they mimicked each other "who is who?" you sighed "this time you switched now on the right is Kaoru and on the left is hikaru" they nodded "correct" the girls smiled "wow how are you able to tell the difference" you smiled "easy, the way they talk" hikaru seemed a bit annoyed "but earlier you said that you could tell by our auras"

the girls had sparkles "wow that's so cool!!! Can you also see into the future? Can you read palms?" you waved your hands defensively then hid behind the brothers "only a little" they screamed from joy. You started running and went to the music room and hid there "what a great way to start my first day of school" someone entered the room and you hid deeper, you saw it was haruhi "there you are" she came over to you "I saw what happened down there, Tamaki is getting jealous that your stealing every single girl away from him" you had a sweat drop "well I didn't mean to, I only say what I think they want to hear" she smiled and sat next to you "can you read my palm for me?" you nodded "sure" you grabbed her wrist and saw her palm "there are two people who have a crush on you while the other is worried about the one that has the crush on you, and you will have a good life"

she smiled "wow, can you tell me more please?" you shrugged "oka-" but it was interrupted by the door opening "so this is where your hiding" you got up and dusted yourself up then helped haruhi up "I'll tell you the rest of your future later, right now I'm going to get something to eat" you left the room and went back down and started eating something when it was interrupted by honey-kun "which one is your favorite?" you looked at him "any of them as long as its sweet"

you ate it in one bite and drank the coffee that was in the cup and smiled "so what do we do now?" he smiled "easy we go back to the club when we have escorted everyone" you sighed "that's to long, but as long as we don't do anything that deals being in the sun I'm fine with that" two people appeared behind you "Miko!!!" you looked back to see Tamaki and kyouya, you had a sweat drop _oh oh looks like I'm in trouble _

_Conscious: it's because your taking the girls_

_I'm only acting like a guy!!!! You do know I need to hide myself!!!_

_Conscious: don't yell at me!!!!!!_

_Gomen Nasai, don't hurt me_

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone waving their hands in front of you "is anyone home?" you had a sweat drop "sorry I was sort of talking with my conscious, what is it?" Tamaki seemed shocked but cleared his throat "can you teach me how to get more girls!" now it was your turn to be shocked so did the others, you had a sweat drop "well there's really nothing I can teach you, you already know everything"

he smiled "but there has to be more, right?" some girls passed by and waved at you so you waved back and they squealed happily "ahhh he said hi back" you sunk your head a little down "okay so maybe your right tama-" you were interrupted when you saw the figure of someone and quickly hid somewhere, the others seemed confused and then you saw the shadow next to them "do you know where miko is?"

Tamaki nodded "yeah he went to the flower garden, why?" she smirked "no reason, thank you" she left. After a while you finally came out of hiding and sighed "that was my sister if your wondering" Tamaki crossed his arms "why was she looking for you?" you had a sweat drop "well it's sort of like this" you explained it to them and they started top imagine it:

_Miko who was dressed as a girl finished cutting her hair then got dressed in boy clothes and her sister comes in shocked "what are you doing?!" miko had a sweat drop "umm cosplay" her sister smiled "oh okay, but it better not be for real or else I'm going to get you" end of imagination_

You sighed "she never realized that I was saying a lie and well now she wants revenge" honey-kun had anime tears "she's scary" you chuckled "well sometimes but other times she can be nice, but I've only seen her nice when she's sleeping" kyouya, the twins, and haruhi came "come lets get going" you shrugged and followed them where ever they were going.

* * *

wow that was long D: sorry i didnt mean to, i hope you enjoyed it.

the person on the phone was miko's cousin


End file.
